Hearts of Class
by ImAPonyXY
Summary: Teenage Sweetiebelle and teenage Spike are to be sent to a private school in Canterlot by Rarity and twilight called Canterlot School for Equestria's Gifted. The two, only having each other for company, soon find love, but when a rule is introduced that threatens their academic and relationship success; will they thrive or will they be forced to denounce their hopes and dreams?


**Chapter One**

"Sweetiebelle, darling, it's time to wake up," spoke a sophisticated sounding white, unicorn mare, which had the most beautiful purple mane. However, her shallow efforts for waking up her little sister had been in vain as all she got was a response was few tired groans.

"Sweetiebelle?" she knocked on the door a few times, making sure that the sound echoed throughout the room, "you don't want to miss your train to Canterlot do you?

"

Yet again, all she got was a few tired groans as well as the sounds of blankets being pulled further over her sister.

"Sweetiebelle, if you don't wake up now, I'll come in there and wake you up myself," the white unicorn threatened, she was getting a little angry and that was the last thing she wanted to feel right now.

"Alright, I'm awake!" Sweetiebelle replied, sounding hostile. She didn't feel like having her sister storm her room.

"Finally," the unicorn sighed, "Breakfast is on the table for you, dearie." she walked off, down the stairs. She went back to her daily routine of fashion designing, she had a huge deadline to meet and she couldn't afford any delays.

Sweetiebelle slowly climbed out of bed, she was wearing only her short, deep purple, nightgown that looked absolutely adorable on her, her pink and purple mane was in a mess and all frizzled up, and her coat wasn't looking very neat either. She walked up to the mirror in the corner of her room only to be greeted by this befouling look.

"Oh my," she grabbed a hairbrush which was lying on a desk next to the mirror and she started to brush her hair. Eventually, she fixed up her mane and gave it the lovely curls that she had always found to be pretty on her.

"There, that's better." she places the brush down and heads over to her wardrobe, she had many different outfits for many different occasions, whether it was formal, casual, or casual-formal, she had something for any situation.

"Hmm, what should I wear today?" she searches through her hundreds of dresses that Rarity had made for her, eventually picking out a very special one. It was a dress that she had made herself; it was her first dress and was by far her favorite. It looked a lot like her nightgown, which was what inspired her, but the dress was thicker and longer than a gown, it was also a light pink instead of a deep purple.

"Yeah, this'll do." she smiled, slipping off her nightgown into her underwear and sliding on her dress, which matched her pure white coat perfectly. However, she wasn't done dressing herself, she walked over to the other side of the room to another mirror, this one though was full of jewellery; necklaces, rings, bangles, earrings. She smiled; she picked out her favorite one. She wore an emerald necklace in the shape of a manticore that matched her eyes. She also slid on multi-coloured bangles, which contrasted her coat and dress. She then placed in her favourite diamond earrings that hung down at least an inch under her ears.

"There, now what shoes should I wear?" she drifted over to her wardrobe again, at the bottom of it were hundreds of pairs of shoes, most of them were ones that she hadn't worn before.

"Hmm, What would Rarity want me to wear?" she pondered to herself for a little while before picking out some glorious red sandal. They weren't strapped sandals, they were fixed and they just slid onto her feet. Now she had finished getting dressed. She shut her wardrobe and opened her door; she exited her room and went downstairs. She immediately saw Rarity working on of her magnificent designs.

"Those dresses look really pretty, Rarity." she blurted out and smiled.

"Oh, well, thank you Sweetiebelle. But they're not done yet so they can't possibly be that pretty." Rarity humbly replied; she was flattered that Sweetiebelle had said that.

"No, they really are pretty, I love them." the white, teenage, unicorn reassured.

"Thank you, darling. You breakfast is over on the table, and I have already packed your bags" Rarity indicated as she pointed a finger to the table, then two bags next to the door.

Sweetiebelle walked over to the glamorous circular dining table, there sat a small, bowl of porridge. She sat down at the table and looked over at her bags.

"Wait, Rarity, did you go through my room to get those clothes?" she asked curiously, with a tint of anger detectable in her tone, she didn't like people, especially her sister, going into her room.

"Well of course, Sweetiebelle. How else do you think I would get your clothes?" the fashion pony replied simply. "You didn't pack them last night like I kindly asked you too, so I had to pack them for you."

"Hmpf!" she pouted and began to eat her porridge.

It was cold, but she did take a little longer than usual to get dressed and Rarity had already pre-made it for her. Never the less, she ate it up, she was hungry and she needed a lot of energy for today. She was being sent to a private school in Canterlot called Canterlot School for Equestria's Gifted or C.S.E.G. The high school was very expensive, but Rarity wanted to give her the best possible education possible. At first, she wasn't happy with this because it meant that she would have to leave behind Scootaloo and Applebloom, not to mention Dinky, Button Mash and Pip Squeak. She didn't want to leave any of them behind. However, as soon as she heard that the school a Royal School meaning that it was funded and supported directly by the princesses, she considered changing her mind.

Yesterday she had to say goodbye to her old friends, and today she would have to say goodbye to her sister.

She hurried up and finished her bowl of porridge, placing the bowl in the sink when she was done. She glanced up at the clock. 8.35am.

"8.35," she said to herself. "Hey Rarity, when does the train to Canterlot leave?"

"9.00 o'clock, darling," she replied; again, simply. "Why do you ask?"

"Oh no reason, it's just 8.35 already. That's all." Sweetiebelle pointed out, she doubted her sister was even paying attention to the time.

"Oh my, really?" she placed down her ribbon and scissors as she walked over to the front door. "Well, come along now, dearie, you don't want to miss your train now do you?"

"No way, sis." Sweetiebelle shook her head and joined her sister at the front door. She picked up her two, rather heavy bags and took one last glance at Carousel Boutique, for she wouldn't see Rarity, or her room for the next year.

Rarity, smiled at her little sister, she was going to high school for the first time, and it was in Canterlot, every unicorn's dream. She led Sweetiebelle to the train station with but only a few minutes to spare. She bought the ticket for Sweetiebelle and gave it to her, telling her not to lose it. After that, she pulled her in a tight hug.

"Good luck Sweetiebelle. I know you'll do great." Rarity said as a few tears dripped from her eyes. "Have fun, makes many friends, and don't forget to be a lady."

Sweetiebelle smiled, she hugged back, tightly. This was the last time that she would see Rarity face to face until the end of the year. And even though she wouldn't admit it, she was going to miss Rarity. A lot.

CHOO, CHOO!

"All aboard!" shouted the conductor.

The train sounded its horn, signaling that it was going to depart soon. Rarity broke away from the hug and smiled at Sweetiebelle. "Good luck, little sister."

"Thank you, big sis." Sweetiebelle replied as she jumped onto the train, her two bags in her hands, as she searched through the train for any seats. There was no way that she was going to stand for the whole way to Canterlot. Although, as she walked along the aisle, something... no... Someone caught her eye. It was a purple dragon with green spikes. He wore blue jeans, a white shirt and a black jacket.

"Spike?" Sweetiebelle asked quietly. Barely audible so that only she could here it. She walked closer to the purple dragon, and the closer she got, the clearer that it became to her. It was Spike. Soon, she was right next to him.

"Spike? What are you doing here?" she asked him.

Spike jumped a little; he hadn't noticed her come up to him.

"Oh, Sweetiebelle. Its you" he smiled, "Twilight decided to send me to Canterlot School for Equestria's Gifted." he explained, "What about you, though? Why are you here?"

Sweetiebelle hesitated for a second. Spike was going to the same school as her, how, and why. This didn't really worry her, but she knew that spending a long time with your friends then it tests your friendship.

"Oh umm, I'm heading to the school as well." she replied hastily. She couldn't deny her curiosity. "Why didn't you tell me?"

Spike didn't say anything. He just looked down. Sweetiebelle got the impression that he was hiding something, and she didn't like having secrets kept from her.

So, she repeated herself. "Well, Spike. Why didn't you tell me?"


End file.
